Jump
by DarkLadyMichi
Summary: This war was terrible. Everywhere someone was dying because of past mistakes. Naruto was given the chance to go back in time and fix the mistakes of his past. Not everyone in the future is unwise to the changes that are going on. And some changes are not for the better. N/H other pairing unknown.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Summary: This war was terrible. Everywhere someone was dying because of past mistakes. Naruto was given the chance to go back in time and fix the mistakes of his past. Not everyone in the future is unwise to the changes that are going on. And some changes are not for the better.

Update 2/6/14 A/N: I revised some of the work. I didn't changed anything. I only looked at the sentence structure. If there is any miss spelled words please let me know.

Update 2/6/14 A/N: **When I did the last update, I did not realize that the italics and the bold did not get transferred over. I had copied the text onto a word document however as I stated before the italics and the bold did not get transferred over. I noticed this and have changed it to avoid confusion.**

A/n: Okay peoples this idea started out as an original story idea however I decided to make it a fanfiction plot. I may write it as an original idea later on but for now Naruto Fanfic it is. I would like for people to review so I can see how well like this story is. I am sure that there may be some grammatical errors however as I had read over it multiple of times I obviously cannot see them if I let them happen. If a lot of people like this premise then I will continue with it. However if not then I will put it on the back burner of my story ideas. Let me tell you there are a lot of story in the back burner category. I hope you guys enjoy this little chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character from Naruto. I own this plot idea as I have created it but any Naruto or Naruto related things are not my. Created jutsus will be though as I have created them. Non created jutsu from me are not though as I have not created them. See where I am going with that. I do not own Naruto or anything from the Naruto universe.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Before the time jump<p>

Fire. Fire was all around him. He was bathing in the fire from the enemy. The smell of burning filled his senses. The smell of burnt trees, leave, houses, and meat. Yes meat. His comrades, his nakama, his tomodachi, his friends were being burnt alive. The ones that were dying by fire were dying at the hands of the enemies. The smoke rising from the fire hindered his eyesight and burnt his nose.

"Kyaaa!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto looked up. He ran quickly and blindly through the fire. He had to reach Sakura. He passed the bodies of his comrades. The smoke got denser and denser. He saw the silhouette of Sakura. His Sakura. She stood hunched over holding her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Sakura looked up and around her. She could hear his voice but she couldn't see him. The smoke was too dense for her. A sound ran passed her left ear. She quickly reacted to it. The sound then traveled pass her right ear. Again, she reacted to the sound. A loud screeching appeared in front of her. Sakura let out a scream as something sharp went though her abdominal and out her back. She doubled over coughing. Blood ran out her mouth. The being that struck her laughed and kicked her off his weapon.

Naruto scream and ran towards her. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sakura-chan...Sakura-chan can you hear me!"

Sakura eyes opened. "S...Sasuke-kun...is that you. It hurts so much Sasuke-kun."

A knife cut through his heart. Even after all they been through, Sasuke was all she thought about. "No Sakura-chan it's me Naruto."

Sakura started thrashing around and Screaming. Something in Naruto broke.

"SASUKE-KUN...IT HURTS SO MUCH SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed thrashing wildly in Naruto arms.

"Sakura-chan calm down! Stop moving! You're making the wound worse!"

"I'M ON FIRE SASUKE-KUN! MAKE IT STOP. SASUKE-KUN MAKE IT GO AWAY SASUKE-K..."

"Gladly."

Naruto stared widen eyed and the now headless Sakura. Blood was squirting and gushing out of her body staining everything in its path. Her head rolled on the ground until it landed by him. Her head laid face up. Her eyes were still opened and staring at him. Her face permanently stuck in a scared mask. Naruto looked up at his brother. His brother in all but blood. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Why?" Naruto asked dejectedly.

"Hn. Why what baka? Finish your sentences."

"Why..." he asked again. He felt foreign in his own body.

Sasuke leaned in closer to his blond hair ex teammate. "Why...What?" He stretched the words.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER!" Naruto exploded. He glared up at Sasuke. The Kyuubi chakra swirled around him angrily.

"She was a Konoha ninja. She was an enemy..."

"SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! SHE STILL LOVED YOU AFTER EVERYTHING AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED. SHE CALLED OUT TO YOU IN HER DEATH AND YOU KILLED HER!"

"It hurts doesn't it." The Uchiha boy replied calmly.

"..." Naruto stayed silent. He watched the Uchiha boy carefully.

"It hurts how after all this time she still loved me."

Another knife cut through Naruto's heart.

"I left the village, I killed needlessly, I stole, I created another war, I did all theses things and that pink hair bimbo still loved me..."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"

"How else should I talk about her? She was an idiot, a bimbo, she would have done anything for me. She has done everything I wanted her too."

The glare fell from Naruto's face. Surprise and confusion ran across Naruto's face. Sasuke chuckles humorlessly.

"Ah yes. Sakura helped me out so much. She gave me the means to the ends. The end of Konoha that is. She helped me with finding a way in. With all of you guys strength and weaknesses. And she fed all of you guys my special little concoction all on my order. All of you all of the rookie nine or eight I should say, will die by that concoction besides you. You will have to watch as everyone around you die and then I will kill you myself. I will kill you and take the Kyuubi!."

"That's not true. Sakura would never do that!"

"Of course she would. She loved me so much Naruto-kun. She had so much love for me that she could never love you or anyone else. Her loyalty was too me and to ME ONLY. She would have made the perfect wife..."

"Shut up..." Naruto shouted weakly.

"She would have made the perfect wife. However, she was better suited for the perfect sacrifice. And it was all your fault Naruto-kun."

"S..Shut up..."

"You are the reason as to why this is happening Naruto. This is all your fault. All of your mistakes are finally catching up to you."

"Please..."

"Please what? You want me to stop? Why should I stop now when I am having a ball," Sasuke let out a dark laugh. "Did you know she was pregnant? Sakura was pregnant Naruto..."

The color drained from Naruto's face.

"SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD NARUTO. AND GUESS WHAT...SHE KILLED IT. SHE KILLED YOUR CHILD NARUTO...SHE WAS SO SCARED AND SO WORRIED. SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO LISTEN TO HER WHEN SHE TIRED TO TELL YOU! YOU LEFT HER ALL ALONE AND VULNERABLE! AND HER LOVE FOR ME HELPED ME FIND MY GREATEST ASSET!"

Naruto stared down at Sakura. So many emotions swam in his eyes. All the mistakes he made. Everything was his fault.

"Now...die Naruto."

Sasuke took his sword out his sheath. He held it high. He swung down on Naruto only to be blocked. Sasuke stared at the interrupter. He sighed and shook his head. "If it isn't the Hyuuga bitch."

"...Hinata..." Naruto whispered.

Hinata stayed looking forward at Sasuke. With her Byakugan activated. she could see the broken form of Naruto. She glared harder at Sasuke for what breaking Naruto. "Naruto-kun I need you to snap out of it. I need you to fight. We...we are all that is left."

Naruto sat frozen in shock. The words Hinata spoke went over his head.

"So Hyuuga bitch...you the weakest of the rookie eight are standing up to me. It must be true what they say. The weakest will always try to revolt and only breaking them will make them see the truth."

Hinata bit her lip. She looked down at the ground. Her hair covered her face. "You say I am the weakest. However you, yourself Sasuke-kun, could not overcome your own problem."

"My problems," Sasuke raised a brow, "I have overcome my problem. I am here right now defeating my problems."

"No." Hinata shook her head. "You have not overcome your problem. They have defeated you. They have annihilated you. You are no longer Uchiha Sasuke. You are no longer the one who can call himself a friend, a comrade, and a brother to Naruto-kun."

Sasuke snorted. "I...me Uchiha Sasuke defeated. YOUR WORDS HOLD NO VALUE BITCH! I cannot be defeated."

Sasuke took a menacing step forward. Hinata did not cower.

"Of course you cannot be defeated. You have already been defeated. You can no longer be defeated anymore as you have already been defeated." Hinata spoke.

_"What am I saying,"_ She thought. On the outside, she was all calm and collected with passive anger. On the inside, she was a mess. She had no idea what she was saying.

"Oh I have already been defeated. Can you tell me when?" He asked. He was humoring her.

"Gladly. Think back to when you were just eight years old. Think back to when your brother, the best Uchiha in the village, slaughtered your family. Think back to what he said to you. Think back to what happened afterward. What happened afterward Sasuke. You were defeated Sasuke-kun you were so defeated by that. You could not overcome that Sasuke-kun. You changed Sasuke-kun. You became something different. I can no longer call you Sasuke-kun. You do not deserve that name. You do not deserve the name Uchiha.

"SHUT UP BITCH BEFORE I KILL YOU NOW!"

"You are going to kill me anyway monster so why should I stop talking? Is it because I speak the truth? This is not Sasuke Naruto-kun! This is something completely different! This is a monster Naruto-kun! Don't let its words affect you Naruto-kun!"

"YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME HYUUGA BITCH. I KNOW ALL YOUR MOVES, I KNOW EVERYTHING. DIE BITCH!"

Sasuke rushed towards Hinata. Hinata raised her hands in a pitiful defense. All of a sudden, she felt something take control of her body.

"Stay alive..." she felt a whisper in her head.

White chakra sprang from Hinata hands. The white chakra covered her whole body. Sasuke raised his sword and brought it down on Hinata. As if someone else was in control, Hinata hands went into her created jutsu. A white chakra net appeared in front of Hinata. Her hands moved quicker as more of the white chakra came forth. The Sword hit the net and bounced off. Hinata jutsu stopped instantly. She struck her hand and sent a Jyuuken strike of white chakra into Sasuke body. She was able to push Sasuke back. An inhuman scream came out his body. Hinata was breathing heavily. She stared at her hands. The white chakra disappeared. Her blue chakra was back.

"Wh...what...what was that?" she breathed out. Hinata shook her head and turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...I...I know that you are hurting really badly right now. However, Konoha needs you. I need you right now. We...we...you cannot see it but I can. We are all that is left standing well sitting in your case..." Hinata let out a small nervous chuckle, "You need to get your head in the game Naruto-kun...so we can live...

"BITCH!"

Sasuke flew over to her. He picked her up by the neck.

"Naruto-kun...help...NARUTO-KUN! NARUTO-KUN!"

Sasuke hit Hinata with the back of his sword. He silenced her. He threw her away from them as if she was garbage.

"She really loved you. Back in Pein Invasion she told you. You believed it was all a dream. Sakura my Sakura told you it wasn't real. You believed her. You chased after MY Sakura all the while that Hyuuga bitch was there, pinning after you, loving you. Too bad you will never experience any of it."

Sasuke stepped forward. He stood right in front of Naruto.

Far away from them laid Hinata. She drifted in and out of consciousness. Her Byakugan still activated. She couldn't move. She was only able to watch as Sasuke raised the sword. Hinata closed her eyes but she could still see. She could still see as Sasuke brought his sword down on Naruto.

She wanted to scream but no words left her mouth.

She wanted to run over to him but she couldn't feel her body.

She wanted to do something but she couldn't.

All she could do is watch as the man she loved was killed. All she could do is speculate on what would happen to her if Sasuke found out she was still alive.

"Stay alive..." the same voice whispered in her ear. The white chakra was back. It surrounded her in a cocoon. Hinata felt protected. A calming sensation washed over her. She felt so peaceful. Her Byakugan deactivated.

She fell asleep.

Sasuke sword was stopped. The Kyuubi's chakra exploded from within Naruto. The smoke was blown away and Sasuke was pushed back. Naruto placed one foot on the ground. It cracked under him. He placed the other on the ground and stood up. The earth around him continued to break. He looked around at all his fallen comrades.

_"This...this is all my fault. I wish...I wish I can go back and fix everything."_

Sasuke rushed towards him. There was a maniac look on his face. He swung his sword wildly at Naruto. Naruto dodged all the strikes.

**"Do you really wish to go back in time?"**

_"Kyuubi are you awake to make fun of me. If not then please keep quiet. I need to concentrate."_

Naruto duck from a head strike. Sasuke counted with a leg sweep. Naruto went down. Sasuke lifted his sword back to stab him. Naruto rolled out the way. Naruto did three back flips to get space between him and Sasuke.

**"My mother was a fire kitsune. My father was a time kitsune. I may have taken after my mother in looks however that does not mean that I do not have my father's powers either. If you really want to go back in time just say when and give me the power to make it happen."**

_"This isn't a mistake is it Kyuubi."_

**"I promise on my kitsune ability and blood that what I say is true."**

Naruto felt something wash over him._ "Kyuubi! What was that?"_

**"That was my promise. If I have lied in anyway then the Greater Kitsune would have stripped me of my powers. Now tell me when you would like to go back and give me back my powers to make it happen."**

The curse mark spread across Sasuke body. He let out a loud single laugh. Bat like wings came froth from his flew towards Naruto at breath taking speed. He grabbed Naruto by the neck. He flew towards the sky with Naruto in hands.

"Back...back before the genin exam…" Naruto shouted in his head.

"Die..." Sasuke stabbed Naruto with his sword. Naruto's life force was draining quickly.

"Not...not before you do Sasuke." Drawing on the nature chakra and Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto made a Rasengan.

"**Senpo: Odame Rasengan**." Naruto whispered. He slammed the big Rasengan into Sasuke's chest. The Rasengan tore Sasuke to shreds. Naruto started falling once Sasuke was dead.

"Here Kyuubi do your thing!"

**"Gladly."**

Naruto continued to free-fall from the sky. The ground was getting closer and closer with each passing minute. And with each passing minute Naruto life fore got weaker and weaker. Naruto eyes closed. His body started glowing. Naruto hit the ground and exploded into a million tiny white lights. The light flew over all of Konoha before disappearing.

There was only one being left alive in that burning village. Hinata.

A/N I thought about adding more however that would be giving too much away too soon. Please review and tell me what you think, as I would greatly appreciate it.

So Read and Review my lovely Naruto fans.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: New chapter coming to you. I hope y'all all enjoy it

Rose Tiger: I agree he was sickening. Alas I had to write him that way.

Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki: Thanks for the review. And here's another update.

DeisuiNeko: Good question I'm still debating on that but I'm leaning more towards yes. It will show up in the story again however I not sure if Naruto will ever get the answers he needs for that question. So I am leaning towards yes but I do not want to give you a yes for I might change it.

**A/N: As of today ( 4/28/2014) this chapter has been updated and revised. This is the first revision.**

**A/N: (5/1/2014) Revision of Jump. Nothing much changed just took out something from Hinata's part. Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did but alas I don't. Nor do I own dry dry desert paper Mario anyone Also I like the word Alas I think I'm going to incorporate it into my daily language...alas we have to get own with the story so here we go...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Naruto eyes were frozen opened. All around him were bright colors. It was like he was in a kaleidoscope. The colors and shapes all popped out at him. His eyes started hurting as he watched it all. He spiraled down the kaleidoscope at a fast pace. The end was nowhere in sight. A feeling went over is hand. It felt like something was crushing his hand.

"Ghaaa!" he screamed.

Naruto looked down at his hand. Gone was his adult hand. In place was the hand of an eleven year old. Another scream forced its way out his body. All around him his body changed. His body changed from that of an twenty-four years old to his eleven year old body.

"**What's...**what's happening to me?" Even his voice had reverted back.

There was a laugh inside his head. **"Ha ha ha ha you are traveling back in time **_**child **_**of course your body will revert back to your child body."**

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"**Calm down **_**child**_** this has to happen or it will mess with the time continuum thingy..."**

"Thingy?" Naruto grunted out.

"**I may be older than your family lineage however learning more than I needed to of my fathers powers was never on my game plan."**

Naruto grunted holding in another scream. "So...about the time continuum thingy?"

"**It goes like this. There can never be two of anybody in the same time period. Say if the you back then died it would be fine for you to walk around in anybody you choose to. However the you back then isn't dead. If you walk around and the other you see you then..."**

"Then what? The world explode?" Naruto laughed.

"**Yes."**

The color drained from Naruto's face. "Wh-what?"

"**This is not the same as seeing a doppelganger. Seeing a past or future self will cause an reaction that will result in the past and the future merging and will eventually explode the world."**

"How can that be?"

"**As I stated before, I have not learned a lot about my father's powers. However I will answer your question the best I can. There are many decision a person can take in life. One decision can lead to one outcome, another to another outcome. There are more outcome than there are numbers in this world. The future we just left happened to be the outcome of the millions of choices everybody in the past decided to take. Not all of this is your fault Naruto."**

Naruto closed his eyes. He wanted to believe that was true but he just couldn't. Not with everything that Sasuke had thrown at him. Kyuubi felt the changed in Naruto. He sighed. He knew that only time and observation could changed the way Naruto felt. He might not like the boy that much but he could feel Naruto growing on him. Kyuubi just had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't Naruto fault that he was stuck within the boy.

"**Continuing so pay attention. When you have someone from one future too far back in the past that the future that the person came from is set in stone yet, a reaction can occur. The same can be said for someone in the past going to a future that isn't set in stone."**

"So somethings are set in stone?"

Kyuubi shook his metaphorical head. **"By set in stone I mean that...let me use an example. Your friend Neji did not always hate the main branch. From what Hinata spoke of they used to be close friends. Now say a future Neji came back in those times. Since Neji was too young to be swayed by the Hyuuga poison any Neji that came back would have been fine though they would still need to stay hidden for obvious reason. Now Neji father was sacrificed and Hiashi failed to tell Neji the reason before the Chunin Exam. Now Neji has fostered hate for the main branch. If a Neji that did not foster hate went back to that time, the past would merge with the wrong future causing a chain reaction that would explode the world. That is why time traveling isn't heard of. It happens but a lot of rules are in place."**

Naruto nodded his head as he took in all the information. "What does that mean for me though?"

"**You want to make sure that this future does not happen. Neither I nor you have any idea when this future was made to be set in stone. However, you choose to go back to the year of graduation. The future where you are from could have been set before we have sent you back or sometime afterward. To make sure we cause no problem...exploding the world...a fail safe is put in place. Anytime someone of a future or past goes back or forward into an unsure future or past, they will merged with their future or past body if the body is not dead."**

"What would have happened if I had went back into an unsure past and my body was dead?"

"**You will die."**

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME THAT SOONER?" Naruto shouted angrily ignoring the pain of his changing.

The Kyuubi shrugged. **"Why should have informed you of that? It's not like it pertains to you."**

"Still..."

"**Still what? What's done is done unless you wish to go back before that happened?"** The Kyuubi let out a roar of laughter.

"So I merge with my past body?" Naruto asked calmly.

"**Yes. As long as you are in the past you will be the dominate soul in the past body. Essentially your past self is dead while you are there."**

Naruto stayed quiet. He didn't know how he felt about that. The colors started to dim around him. The light was no longer bright. Naruto's descent slowed down. His body was twisted and stretched further apart.

"Kyuubi...what's...happening?" Naruto shouted as a wave a pain overwhelmed him. His voice was slowed down and low sounding.

The Kyuubi said nothing. He too was experiencing the same thing as Naruto. IT reminded him exactly why he didn't meddle in time as often as he could. The pain was horrible enough to kill somebody with.

"**Kit," **the Kyuubi found his voice, **"Once in your body, communication from me would be near impossible unless you travel to your mindscape**. **Also you need to know that...don't...moving...jutsus..."**

Naruto was shot out of the Kaleidoscope wormhole. He fell from his apartment roof and landed inside his body. The Kyuubi went to sleep right upon impact. Naruto shot up with a gasp. He let out a loud scream. His body was on fire. His bones were melting. Suddenly the pain washed away. Naruto was able to breath again. His breath came out in quick shallow puffs. He looked around his apartments. Everything was how he remembered it.

"I...I...I can't believe that it actually worked."

Naruto looked down at his eleven year old hands.

_'I...I took over the body of my younger self. He is essentially dead while I am here.'_

naruto felt sick to his stomach. He scrambled out of his bed only to trip and fall. He tried to move but couldn't. "What's...what's happening? Why can't I move?"

Naruto tried with all his might but couldn't get up. He decided to go to sleep for the night and try again in the morning. "_I can always meditate to see Kyuubi in the morning."_

* * *

><p><em>Hinata looked around. "Where am I?" <em>she questioned as she looked around.

Hinata stood on a glowing Yin Yang floor. All around her was black besides the glow of the Yin Yang and the glow of the symbols surrounding it. The surrounding was familiar to her. It was almost the same surrounding that appear during certain clan jutsus.

A voice came out of nowhere. _**"You are in my realm." **_The voice surrounded Hinata. She couldn't pin points its exact location

"Yo-your ream?" the Hyuuga questioned with a stutter.

"_**Hai! You are in my realm. The realm you and your clansmen enter while doing my jutsus."**_

"Your jutsus? But these jutsus were handed down for generations in the Hyuuga clan."

"_**Oh so you can trace your clan jutsus that far back. However I bet your family history goes farther back than you can trace the jutsus."**_

Hinata glared into the darkness. She might not be the same as her clansmen but she still had pride and love for her clan. Her pride may have wavered a time or two but her love never did. For someone to tell her that her clan took others jutsus and named them their own made her angry. Hinata rarely got angry.

"_**You see the truth in what I speak dear. You just do not wish to admit it. Your clan got you those jutsus from me."**_

"My clan are not jutsus thieves like the Uchihas!" Hinata spoke loudly into the darkness.

The voice chuckled. _**"No they are not. I gave your clan full permission to use my jutsus and claim them as their owns."**_

Hinata looked around in surprise. A blush formed on her face as the thought of her previous action caught up to her. She was about to apologize when the voice spoke again.

"_**Everything comes from something my dear. Your clan came directly from me. However only few can use the true powers of the Byakugan."**_

"Who...who are you?" Hinata shouted into the darkness.

"_**Some call me Yin. Some call me Yang. I am two beings in one. Yin-Yang is what I am. I keep balance of that which I create."**_

Hinata gasps. She fell to her knees as she looked all around her. Her eyes landed on her jacket. On her jacket her clan symbol of the Yin-Yang sign stared back at her. As a child, Hinata remembered asking her father and mother about the clan symbol. They told her that it has been in the family for generations and the true meaning and origin is gone from records. Now Hinata knew. Now she knew the origin of her clan symbol.

The say death reviles things that stayed hidden in life. Hinata knew she was dead she just had to be. There was no way she could have survived the fight with Sasuke and his minions.

"_**So you realize now."**_ Yin-Yang spoke.

"Yin-Yang-sama, why have you called me here?" Hinata asked.

"_**I have called for you to be my vessel."**_

Hinata eyes widen. She was chosen by Yin-Yang to be the vessel of Yin-Yang. She was chosen to be the vessel of the being that kept the balance in the world. But how can she...

"But I am dead Yin-Yang-sama. How can I be your vessel?"

The voice laughed. _**"You are not dead child. You are the only one that has survived child."**_

Tears sprang to Hinata eyes, _'Naruto...'_. Hinata was happy that she did not die and yet all that she loved were dead. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

**"Before I ask if you shall accept this job you need to know somethings so listen closely child."**

Hinata nodded.

"_**There can be no evil without good Hinata. There can also be no good without evil. That is the way of life. That is balance. There can never be only good and only evil. You look alarm my child let me explain. To have everything to be evil is bad right. Of course, however, to have everything be good would be bad as well. There is no set definition of good or evil child. To have all good or evil a set definition is in order. The problem lies with that set definition. If one strays even a little from the set definition of good they can be consider evil. There is no free will in that. You remember Uchiha Obito plans do you not. That war was terrible. You almost lost the one you love and your life. If Uchiha Obito would have succeeded then there will be a fake peace and no free will. That is why good and evil coexist with each other. Even if something is majority good, there is still evil going on."**_

"I see Yin-Yang-sama but what does that have to do with me being your vessel?"

If the voice had a body Hinata felt like it would have nodded.

"_**Ah! Yes! In every jump you were all that was left alive. I had no idea why at first but finally after a couple of more jumps I figured it out. It is because you were my vessel and unconsciously pulling on my powers to help you stay alive."**_

Hinata gasps at the last two words. Her mind flew back to the fight with Sasuke. She had heard the words right before the white chakra overpowered her blue chakra. Hinata heard it again before she lost consciousness as well. Again white chakra had taken over and put her in a cocoon.

"_**Every jump back I tried to help them to change the outcome of that future but nothing would work however you were always alive. I feel as if a Yin-Yang in the future has found out what happened and decided to show it to me as it left blatant evidence." **_The voice sounded as if it was talking to itself.

Something it had said stuck with Hinata. "Wh...wh...what do you mean by jump?" the Hyuuga asked.

"_**Sit child."**_ Upon those words and elegant wooden chair manifested out of nowhere. Hinata touched the chair. Seeing that it was solid she sat down.

"_**This is a long story,"**_ there was a sound as if someone cleared their throat, _**"The Kyuubi is a hybrid kitsune. His mother is a fire kitsune and his father is a time kitsune..."**_

"What is a time kitsune? How can he be a time kitsune?"

Hinata felt as if somebody rolled their eyes at her.

"_**Are you going to be a backseat driver on this? Just stay silent and listen. Save all questions for the end."**_

Hinata blushed and nodded. "Hai."

"_**His father is a time kitsune. How can that be? Let me tell you. You see Kyuubi's father's father was a Yang kitsune. Kyuubi's father's mother was a Yin kitsune. Both types are rare kitsune. Once mated they had one and only one child. They could only have one child to keep the balance of power from shifting so much. That child was Kyuubi's father. His father mated with his mother and val-la we have a fire time kitsune."**_

Hinata eyes swirled from information overload. She shook her head. "So the Kyuubi can jump through time?"

"_**Hai! Now this is why I need you. Naruto is stuck in a paradox that he does not know of. The reason being is that he almost died while going back. If he was at full health when going back he would remember all the times he had jumped. Instead every time he jumps he thinks it is his first time. He is forever stuck reliving to change the past only to have the same outcome and do it all over again."**_

_'Naruto-kun...'_ whispered through Hinata's head.

"How...how is it that he is stuck in a paradox?"

"_**Time travel is tricky. You see Naruto first traveled through time because he wanted to change his mistakes to better the future. However, this future that you have lived cannot all be blamed on Naruto. Everyone is to blame. You have some fare shares of mistakes that need to be fixed as well. Continuing, as he cannot fix the future he will continue to think of going back to the past to fix the future. You see the loop here. He does not know that he is stuck inside a loop. You Hinata are the only one who is not affected by the time loop."**_

Hinata pointed to herself. "Me? How?"

"_**Yes you stayed alive. Everyone in Konoha died Hinata. Sasuke was the last to die. As Naruto was dying he went back into time. You were left alive Hinata. You are not affected by the time loop at all. If you were you would either be dead or you would have evaporated into nothing."**_

"What does this mean?"

"_**It means, Hinata, that you can help Naruto. So the loop can finally end and balance can be restored."**_

Joy spread through Hinata's body. She could help her love. Naruto was hurting. For years he was hurting. She had no idea of his pain. But now, now she could help him. She could help him with the loop and with his pain of past mistakes. Though she was stuck in the present. How can she help him in the past if she was stuck in the present.

"How can I help him out when I'm stuck in the future...no the present, his future?" Hinata shook her head as confusion ran over her. The joy she once held was diminishing slowly as realization hit.

"_**While that is true. You cannot physically help Naruto out. However there is a way that you can communicate with your past self. Help your past self to help Naruto."**_

"How is that possible?"

"_**You have to go to the dry dry desert. Somewhere in there is a tomb. Somewhere inside that tomb is an amulet and a map you need both. The amulet can help you communicate with your past self if and only if she can find the receiving end of the amulet."**_

Hinata nodded. "Where is the dry dry desert and what is the map for?"

"_**I can only tell you so much Hinata. Unfortunately I told you more than enough. Find a way to get the amulet and the map quickly child."**_

Hinata opened her mouth to ask another questioned but everything went black. As quickly as the darkness appeared it disappeared.

* * *

><p>AN: So Naruto is now back in the past for the umpteenth time now. Would this time be any different from the last couple of times he tried. Hinata is now on board so maybe just maybe Naruto can correct the future. But Hinata has to find the Amulet and a map first. Why does she need the map if she has the Amulet? What is the map to? And who are the people Hinata is going to? AND WILL NARUTO EVER MOVE FROM HIS SPOT ON THE FLOOR? All of this and more in the next chapter so stay tune everyone.

A/N: That is the end of this. Tell me what you think.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello boys and girls and men and women! Been a long time coming but here it is. Also I have kind of a long A/N at the bottom. I'd appreciate it if you actually read it.

**Rose-Tiger: **Yes I agree this will be fun

**Anilex-Hyuga-Uzumaki:** Thank you for the review. I appreciate that you like the story so much. Here's another update please enjoy.

**DeisuiNeko: **Remember it's not just Naruto who's making the same mistake. Everyone he came in contact with choices create the outcome he's trying to change. In other words Naruto could have made every choice correctly but if someone else say Konoha council is making mistakes then that future is still a possibility. Thank you for the review.

**Ayrmed: **I appreciate your review. I am glad that you are enjoying this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it as it progresses.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I have no skills of drawing whatsoever. My circles come out wrong. Therefore there is no way I can draw Naruto. My imagination skills on the other hand…again I repeat I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The sun was low in the east. Naruto stayed in the same position he fell in. He tried centering his mind. He needed to talk to Kyuubi fast. It was early in the morning yet the young blond was wide awake. Due to his training, and one part Kyuubi, the time-traveling blond was accustomed to waking up early. He was usually on last shift watch duties. That meant he had to be woken up and watch over the camp during missions. Then he had to stay awake during the day. If any fighting happened he had to be ready for that. Then get a few hours of sleep before repeating. He thanked Kami he had Kyuubi or he wouldn't have survived last shift for long. Horror stories of last shift were spoken repeatedly to new recruits. It was a way of scaring them into submission but every story has a grain of truth. And Naruto experienced the truth in last shift guard duties.

"**Bwahahahahaha!"**

A loud gruff laugh broke through his concentration. The tone was something Naruto was familiar with. He paused as he tried to place the tone of that laugh. He heard that laugh many times before. It couldn't be the person he was thinking of though.

"Kyuubi? Is that you?"

The laughing stopped.

"It is you! Why the hell are you laughing? How the hell can I hear you?"

Naruto struggled against his invisible restraint as he tried to stand. It was like a thousand invisible hands were holding him down. It was like gravity decided to teach him a lesson from all the time he defied it.

"**Yes kit it is me. How kit? I do not know. I do know that you are stuck and look like a fish when placed out of water struggling like that…hmmm fish I'm hungry kid feed ****me."**

Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"**You forgot that I am in your mind kit. I know everything you are saying right now as well as everything you are thinking."**

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. The Kyuubi was right. The young blond couldn't get anything passed the Kyuubi. At least not with the chakra control his younger body has.

"**Hai I do. And I will tell you for the price of two large yellowtail fish."**

"Fine fine I'll get you your stinking fish. Kami-sama what's with yellowtail fish? They don't even taste all that great."

"**GASPS! You lie! Just because you cannot taste the deliciousness of yellowtail fish does not mean you can harp on it you harpy. I'm not sure if I should tell you the information you desire now."**

Naruto sighed. "I apologize oh great one. Yellowtail fish can never reach the greatness of ramen however I admit that they do taste great. I will offer up three yellowtail fish. Two for the information I desire and one to appease you great one."

Kyuubi hummed as he thought about it. **"I see your**** lesson of ass kissing from that toad sage has paid off. I shall accept this deal. When shall I be expecting my fish?"**

"When the earliest possible arrangement can be made."

"**I like the sound of that. You are stuck because your spiritual body is not accusto****med to the body it is currently in. You have to concentrate harder to move. Moving and breathing are things that are second nature to us. People do not have to think left step right step in order to walk. However you kit will have to until your spiritual body is accustomed to the current body it is in."**

"So basically it's like meditating on moving and I'll move."

"**Hai just think of moving over and**** over again, concentrating real hard on moving. Remember with everything intent is the key. You have to put intent into your thoughts of moving. Merely thinking of moving will get you nowhere****."**

Naruto stopped trying to move. He thought on Kyuubi's words. He closed his eyes and did the same he would do when trying to meditate. He cleared his mind. Even Kyuubi's small talk was pushed out of the front of his mind. He concentrated on moving his hand. Intent, it was all about intent. He wanted to move his hand so badly.

"_Come on come on come on come on...left hand just move my left hand up. Move my left hand up, move it up move it up move it up…"_

He felt weird. It was like an invisible restraint was broke. His left hand felt heavy. It was like it was floating in midair. Naruto eyes popped open. He shifted his eyes to see his left hand. It was hovering inches above the wooden floor.

"Alright!"

BAM

"Ouch!"

"**You have to keep concentration or your body will lock up and fall."**

Naruto grumbled under his breath about how unfair it was. He concentrated hard on his arms. After a five minute passed he finally had his left hand pushing on the ground. While keeping his concentration on that, he split it for his right hand. He then concentrated on bring his left leg into a kneeling position. The right leg followed shortly after that. Soon Naruto was up on his feet.

"Okay I got this I can do this."

"_Left foot right foot left foot right foot. Ugh why is there a wall here. Turn…turn…why can__'t I turn…"_

BAM

"**Bwahahaha looks like you don't got this."**

Naruto rolled his eyes and let out a huff of frustration. His body boiled with anger as he tried to clear his mind. Deep breath. He took in three death breaths and let them out slowly. He blocked Kyuubi out of his mind. His thoughts were once again on moving.

"_Okay move that leg there, put hand here, move other leg here, put that hand there. Okay I'm up…"_

"**Yeah but for how long?"**

"I am going to ignorantly ignore you."

"_Right leg, left leg, right leg__, left leg,"_

The young time-traveler moved throughout his house in a robotic type fashion. His arms stayed limply by his side as if they were broken. His legs lifted up in a marching motion before going down fast. His head was suck looking straight ahead. Only his eyes could move willingly.

"**You know, you should try to move more fluidly. People bound to think something up if you keep walking like a robot. Then again you're Naruto."**

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto concentrated hard to make his face seem angry. His nostrils flared to life. His eyebrows came together as wrinkles appeared between the two. His lips parted slightly as he bared his teeth.

"**Well you're Naruto. In this point in time you are the jokester. Most would believe you set up a prank ****and it backfired or something of that like."**

Naruto shook his head. He stopped concentrating on his face. His face went back to the expressionless face before he messed with it. Kyuubi was right. On both accounts. He had to find a way to make his movements seem more natural. The only way the blond time-traveler could think of was practice. Practice makes perfect as the saying goes.

But what would be the best way to practice?

"**You can always make shadow clones and have them throw things at you. Sooner or la****ter you'll pick up the ability to move on the fly."**

Naruto concentrated hard on making his face appear happy. "That is a very good idea. At this point in time I should have the chakra control or lack thereof to learn the Shadow Clone jutsu…."

"**What! No! Th****at is not a good idea! That is the most stupid idea! I was only joking! You can get really injured or worst killed!"**

"Aww Kyuubi you care about me!"

"**Hell no! If you die I die with you! Why'd you think I helped you get back to the past? So I wouldn't die i****n your pathetic future!"**

"I care about you too Kyuubi!" Naruto spoke with a shit-eating grin.

"**Gyak! Kit…you're going to be late for school."**

"Wha…oh shit I forgot about the Academy!"

Naruto concentrated hard to move faster. He quickly got his things together and left his apartment.

"_**Amazing, it should take him longer to be able to move like that yet he's doing it. There's no mistaking it, I reached the top when it comes to host. Take t**__**hat Ichibi!"**_

Naruto concentrated hard as he walked down the road. His thoughts were focused on making his movement seem natural. He was doing a good job as he walked at a slightly quickened pace to the academy. The academy floated around in his head. He would be seeing all of his friends there, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. Kiba, Shino, and little Akumaru.

"_Sasuke!" _Naruto growled in his thoughts.

His expression took on a sadden look as he continued. _"Sakura...Hinata..."_

Sakura, the love of his life, betrayed him in the worst possible way. He thought they were happy together. He thought things were finally going right for him. He was on the road of becoming the Hokage, just a few more months and the hat would have been his. The war was over. Konoha was getting back on the right track. Sakura accepted being his girlfriend soon after the war was over. They were on the verge of getting married.

How could he have not seen that it was all a lie?

She was playing him like a fool. He told her things. When it got to rough for him to handle it all he would go to her and they would talk. Things he wasn't supposed to tell anyone he trusted her to keep secret. Now he realized that she went and told Sasuke everything he told her.

What was he supposed to do now?

She betrayed him. Yet he still held feelings for her. He would have to sit thought the last few days at the academy looking at her. Her bright green eyes untarnished by war. Her long pink hair. She was a Sakura that still had the chance to become someone great. She could still be changed.

_Hinata._

Images of Hinata's gentle sweet smile flashed through his mind. Her gentle words, her gentle nature, her determination, her spark, her light. Everything he remembered Hinata by flew through his mind. Hinata never lied to him. She was almost an open book in a way. Yet Naruto could not figure out how he couldn't recognize the signs. Looking back at it all it was obvious that Hinata loved him. He could see the changes from her childhood crush to her adult love. It was always there.

He was just too blind to see it.

She was always there for him to. She had no ulterior motive for helping him out besides her love. She wanted him to succeed. The looks she sent his way, the blush on her face, the way she played with her fingers, they were all signs showing him. And the time they spent together. Naruto was so happy when Hinata came and during Pein's invasion. He was so happy when she told him that she loved him. It had given him hope.

It meant he saved someone too. It meant that even with the Kyuubi and before he became so strong someone was looking at him, watching him, admiring him, crushing on him. She awakened something in him. A rush of feeling overflowing from deep within him had came to the surface. He looked at Hinata differently. He saw not just one of his friends, not just another comrade in Konoha, he saw someone who loved him. It was a different love from family love. It was a love that he thought he would never receive. A love between a man and a woman.

Hinata opened that possibility to him. It would be a lie to say at that moment he didn't image them getting married. It wasn't because he loved her back. He knew that he didn't love Hinata like that. It was the fact that she would have been one to give him what he needed. He needed to hear someone say that. He needed to hear someone say they loved him, wanted a family with him, to grow old with him.

Hinata would have giving him that.

It hurt him deeply when Sakura said that he dreamed that part. He was so sure that Hinata said it. But Sakura sounded so convincing in her argument that it was all a dream. And he was reaching. He was reaching for it to be a dream. He was reaching for Sakura anger because he felt that his pink haired friend wouldn't have gotten so angry if she didn't feel something for him as well. She was angry because he was dreaming of someone else.

Now Naruto knew. He knew she was angry because he was thinking of stopping his perusal of her. If he stopped his perusal and went with Hinata, it would be harder to get things out of him. Her plans on helping Sasuke would have to change. So she lied to him. She took away his thoughts of Hinata. And later on she replaced them with her own.

It didn't sound the same.

It didn't sound like she meant it but he didn't care. Here was someone saying they loved him. And he believed that Sakura was the only one who said it. His thoughts on Hinata was went away as he believed it was all a dream

As Naruto thought more on it, Hinata acted weirdly after Pein's invasion. She didn't blush so much around him. An air of depression surrounded her. She threw herself into her work. She went on more high-rank mission. Soon she stated suicide missions. Someone had to do it and she volunteered almost every single time.

She wanted distant.

She wanted to avoid him.

She wanted to die.

Her confession was real. Even though at the time Naruto didn't realize it, he felt guilty now. She was destroying herself because he ignored her. Her confession. He neither gave her a yes or a no. And then he came back to Konoha with Sakura on his arm. It had to be worse than repeatedly getting hit on the head before being told no. He crushed her. And she was killing herself because of it.

_Flashback..._

_It was raining. Naruto waited by the south gates. Lightning flashed in the sky. Thunder roared loudly as the rain picked up. It was dark. The moon was hidden behind angry clouds. His hair hung down his face. He was drenched to the bone. Footsteps could be heard coming his way. He looked up through his blond hair that stuck to his face. The outline of a young woman slowly appeared through the rain. She wore a green vest over different long-sleeve jacket. Long blue hair was matted towards her body from the way. A large brown backpack weighed her down. Her head was down. She walked with slow calculated steps. She saw him. Naruto knew she did. _

_Still she walked passed him like he was never there._

"_Hinata!" Naruto shouted over the wind and the thunder._

_The woman stopped. Her shoulder tensed. They rose as she took in a deep breath of air and fell when she let it out. She shivered for the first time since being out in the cold rain. Shaking her head she continued walking._

_Naruto mouth fell opened. He knew from her actions that she heard him. _

"_Hinata!"_

_His words were picked up by the wind. They floated away from him. The woman in front of him continued walking. The blond's eyes widen. He couldn't believe that Hinata was ignoring him. She never ignored him. She always gave him her undivided attention. Even if he was talking about something silly she would give him all of her attention._

_So why was she ignoring him?_

_He jogged up to her. His feet were slapping down on the dirt road, in the puddles created by the cracks__,__ and in the mud. He was near her. His arms reached out to touch her shoulders._

_She took off running._

_Hinata was fast. Like lightening flashing against the sky fast. She was in front of him one second and outside the gate the next and all in the blink of an eye._

"_Hinata stop!"_

_The future Hokage took off after her. _

_She was taking off on him. If it was one thing Naruto admired Hinata for it was her speed. She was never the slowest out of them by a long shot. She was now on par with a Lee if he dropped a couple of weights. And that was without her using chakra. It was a testimony to her training. Training that was slowly killing her. Naruto gathered chakra into his legs and feet. His speed picked up. Tiny cracks were made in the road as his feet touched the ground. More cracks were created as he pushed off._

_He was gaining on her._

"_Hinata!"_

_He was right behind her. She was within his reach. He reached out and pulled her into him arms. He crashed into her sending them both towards the ground. They rolled around on the ground before coming to a stop. He was on top of her. She laid underneath him breathing rapidly. Her eyes closed as she struggled to get out of his grasps._

"_Why?" Naruto asked quietly._

_Hinata stopped struggling underneath him. _

"_Why?" the blon__d asked again._

_Hinata eyes shot opened. Naruto was overcome with the amount of emotion flowing through them. He could tell that she was angry with him. Her body was tensed and locked. She wanted to run again. Yet all that showed on her face was sadness. _

"_Why Hinata..." he whispered._

_Tears gathered in her large doe eyes. They spilled down her face mixing with the rain. She closed her eyes but couldn't stop crying. She shook her head and struggled underneath him again. Naruto put forced down her to keep her still._

"_Why are you doing this Hinata? Why are you taking all of __these S-rank missions? This mission...even people stronger than me has died on this mission. Is that what you want? To die? WHY ARE YOU KILLING YOURSELF LIKE THIS?"_

_His heartbeat was in his ear beating rapidly. His breathing quicken as his blood rushed through his veins. His grip on Hinata tightened._

"_WHY DO YOU CARE?"_

_Naruto was in shock. Why would she ask something like that?_

"_You're precious to me Hinata of course I care."_

"_Oh so precious yet ignored. Had to find out the hard way huh?" The Hyuuga heiress shot back._

"_Find out what? You're the one ignoring me!"_

_Hinata eyed opened. She was searching him he realized. The long haired bluenette sighed. She deflated underneath him._

"_You don't remember. All this time and you don't remember. You can't even see it..."_

_Naruto raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Am I...Am I really precious to you Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto could see the hope in her eyes. He blushed faintly at her use of -kun. She hasn't referred to him like that since during the Pein's invasion._

"_Of course Hinata. I care about you greatly. You more than the others."_

_Her eyes widen. "How..how come?"_

"_B__ecause you know how it feels. You know what it likes to have people ignore you or down-talk you. You know how it feels to go against an assumed assumption about yourself. I respect and care for you greatly. You told me yourself you thought about running away from it all. But you didn't. You stayed and you toughed it out. And now you are looked on as a hero. You have your heiress status back..."_

_Soft lips met his own. A gentle hand held the back of his head pushing him into the kiss. The other hand sweetly held his face. Hinata pulled away her eyes closed. She dived back into kissing him again. She pulled his body closed to him as she desperately kissed him. She poured all of her feeling into the kiss._

_It was nice._

_He kissed back._

_They stayed on that road in the rain kissing and being kissed. Naruto's hands were tangled in her hair. Hinata's hands were gripping his shirt tightly. She mewed lightly as she let out a satisfied breath of air. Her body was on fire in the cold rain. She moved her body grinding on him. Naruto let out a moan with the tension. _

_He was grinding back._

_They rolled around. Hinata was on top. She was grinding and riding with the clothes on. They never stopped kissing. She could feel Naruto's arousal through his pants. She could feel her panties drenching._

_And it wasn't from the rain._

_Naruto was exploring her body with through her clothes. He could tell by sight alone that Hinata was the most endowed woman in Konoha, save a few older women. His hands confirmed what he eyes could see._

_He wanted to..._

_He need to..._

Sakura.

_Every dirty thought involving him and Hinata disappeared from his mind. Sakura, his girlfriend, replaced every thought he had. He couldn't believe he was doing this with someone other than Sakura. He couldn't believe that he was enjoying it way more than with Sakura._

_His girlfriend__…_

_He needed to stop even though ever pleasure nerve in his body was telling him to continue. To go farther._

_He couldn't do that to Hinata though._

_Or Sakura! His girlfriend! _

_Naruto broke away from the kiss. He removed his hands from underneath Hinata's jacket. She was still grinding on him. He placed his hands on her hips and stopped her._

_Kami-sama he wanted her to start up again._

"_Hinata! I uh this...I have a girlfriend."_

_And for the first time since getting together with Sakura did he regret having one. It was just his animal urges talking he told himself._

_Hinata blushed bright red. She was like a neon sign in the darkness of the night. She jumped, practically flying, off of him._

"_I'm so sorry Naruto-kun I...I don't know what came over me. I know that you and Sakura are together but still..." she trailed off mortified at what just transpired between them._

"_It's fine Hinata-chan. I'm partially to blame. I could have stopped you sooner. It's probably just our frustrations and whatnot boiling over and we took it out by doing this..."_

_He was blushing too. Not as bad as Hinata though._

_She let out a nervous laughter. "Y-yeah...f-frustration and whatnot...I won't tell if you won't tell Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto chuckled nervously. Who would he tell? And let the information go back to Sakura? He knew it was a dishonorable thing to do but it wasn't like it meant anything to him. It was just something that happened because of all the frustration and tension they felt._

Flash back end.

It was now that Naruto remembered that he forgot to ask Hinata what she meant by that. What was it that he didn't remember? Now, though, he remembered or more like realized what she was talking about. Her confession. He thought it was a dream so never brought it up. Hinata though knew it happened. She didn't bring it up because he never brought it up. Then he went and got together with Sakura.

She thought he didn't remember.

But he did. He remembered all of it and the feelings that came with it. It was a dream to him though. He never thought it was real.

What is he supposed to do now?

He loved Sakura.

He wants to experience the love Hinata would soon have for him.

"_Just because Sakura turned out that way in that future doesn't mean she'll be that way in this future. I can change her. I can save her. __We're going to have a family together."_

The door to the classroom slide open. All eyes were on the young blond. The chance to save the future started here.

"_I'm gonna need Old Man Hokage help for this!" _He exclaimed loudly in his head as he took his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>(HINATA-CHAN POV)<strong>

Hinata appeared standing in the ruins of Konoha. The battleground was marred with the bodies of her friend and the enemies. Dark red splotches tainted the once nice ground of Konoha. Shops were gone. Homes were destroyed. Konoha was gone. Everyone was dead except her.

Tears sprouted from her face like water from a fountain. Her body shook. She shook her head repeatedly wishing for the hands of time to rewind. Why her? Why did she have to stay stuck in this horrible future? Why couldn't she go back in time with Naruto? Why couldn't she go back to where all her friends were alive?

Why did she have to stay alive?

Her enhanced vision eyes spotted the man behind the destruction. He lay with a giant whole in his stomach. His body was as pale as the moon. He lay near his sword that was standing upright as if a body had landed on it. Blood coated the sword. The once silver metal was tainted red from her blond friend. Hinata struggled to make her way over to Sasuke. Tears stained her vision. The body of her comrades and enemies tripped her on her way. Her body still sore from her run in with the enemies. She fell to her needs not far from Sasuke. She crawled on her hands the rest of the way.

"Why..."

She slapped the dead body with all the strength she could muster.

"Why did you do this to us Sasuke..."

She hit the body again. No sound was made.

"We all cared for you! We all let you back in! We would have helped you!"

She tried her best to help him. Once the war was over and Sasuke was reinstated into the village they had become closer than just mere comrades. Sasuke was at most a brother to her. He filled the void in her heart that Neji left when he saved her. She told Sasuke everything. She told him her fears, she told him her about Naruto, about that time in the rain, about how she would never love someone again, about how she would have to marry into a loveless marriage for the clan, about her marriage that was supposed to happen in a weeks time from now. She told him just about everything. And in return he spoke to her. He spoke about his family, Itachi, his time away, his teams, why he wanted to become Hokage. They were helping each other cope.

"I thought...I thought I got through to you. We all thought we got through to you."

More tears sprang forth from her eyes. She shook her head. Her fist continued pounding on the dead body of Sasuke Uchiha.

"You've become someone else Sasuke. You looked so happy upon coming back. You looked just fine even though you weren't named next Hokage. Why did you chance on us? On me?"

Besides his team, Hinata was the closet person to Sasuke. She visited him the most. They were seen hanging out the most. They were rumored to be Konoha's next power couple. An Uchiha in a relationship with a Hyuuga. Boy did the Hyuuga council have a field day with that one. Those rumors would never come true. Still they laughed at the failed attempts of his fan girls attacks on her.

"Why did you have to give this all up Sasuke?"

"Why did you give up?"

It saddened Hinata greatly. With all her travels she saw people come back from dark roads. She knew personally two people who came back from the cloudy road. She and Naruto. Naruto, the holder of the Kyuubi, the boy almost all the villagers had something against, had a dark past. Naruto could have easily become the monster everyone thought of him. But he didn't. He fought against his demons, literally speaking some times, and became the hero Konoha never thought he was going to be. And her. Hinata was the black sheep in her family. She was thought of as weak and pathetic. She was overlooked, shadowed by her younger sister. She was outshined by a branch member. She was disowned from her family more than once. So many times she wanted to give up. She was on the road to suicide or running away. And she was too scared to kill herself.

She would have ran away. She would have turned her back on them all. She would have scorned her family and the village that housed them. She could have given in to her hatred of them. If not for that faithful day, the day she met Naruto, there would be no telling what would have been of Hinata. But she met Naruto. She fought the fight. Now she was the princess of the Hyuuga clan. She was a great warrior of Konoha. She was someone she could be proud of. And her family was proud of her too. They too have changed.

"Why couldn't you? Why couldn't you have fought? Sasuke..."

She broke out into a sobbing fit. Her head fell on his chest as her shoulders shook up and down. Loud sobs raked through her body. Could she really do this by herself? She was alone now.

"_**You are never alone young vessel for I am here with you."**_

Hinata picked her head up. That was right. She was not alone. She was the vessel for Yin-Yang-sama and she had a job to do. Hinata stood quickly. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her backhand.

"Arigato Yin-Yang-sama," she whispered into the air.

Her shoulder rose as she took in a deep breath of air. She counted to ten before letting the breath go. She repeated the action before shaking her head. She wasn't alone.

Konoha had allies.

Dry Dry Desert was near Suna.

She wasn't alone. And filled with the strength of her will alone she made her way towards the place where she would be surrounded by allies.

* * *

><p>Hinata breathed heavily. Sun beamed down at her from all sides. No trees were around to hide away from the sun. Her only source of water had been finished hours ago. Her green vest laid neatly in her brown backpack. Her jacket was unzipped showing off her black mesh tank top. She rolled up her pants legs. Still her body was overheating.<p>

She activated her Byakugan silently. All around her was nothing but sand and cactus. She focused towards the edge of her vision. She knew from experience she was going the right way. And at the edge of her vision she could see the beginning of Suna willage.

She picked up her speed. She still had approximately forty minutes to go before she reached her destination.

She deactivated her Byakugan to save chakra.

Twenty minutes until she reached her destination. Hinata slowed down to a walk. She was almost out of energy but resting in the desert was bad news. Especially if you were low on supplies like she was.

You go for a rest and you may never get back up.

Black figures blurred her vision. Hinata paused and blinked. Still the black blobs were there. The figures took on the shape of a human. They were as dark as night. They circled Hinata. Hinata took up her Gentle Fist stance as she looked around her. The figures had her surrounded. The Hyuuga princess hands glowed a bright blue from her chakra.

The figures struck first. One after one they came at her. Hinata sidestepped one attack away from her while ducking another. She did a leg sweep to another figure. Her legs went through it.

"Wha..."

Her surprised was cut short as she jumped out of the way of another attack. Still she was within their circle. No matter how far away she jumped she still found herself surrounded. Hinata attacked the next figure with a swift Jyuuken strike. Her hands went through the figure chest. She tried to pull her hands out. She couldn't. Another figure came up besides her. Hinata did a high kick. Her leg got stuck as well.

The circle of figures got smaller as they moved closer to her. Hinata let out strangled scream before blackness was all she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>(NARUTO-KUN COME OUT TO PLAY)<strong>

Naruto didn't know how he did it but he survived his first day back at the academy. He had a few close calls with arrogant little Sasuke. _"For__got he was such an asshole even in his younger days." _He pulled maybe one prank to many. Iruka was chasing him up and down the academy and as he couldn't really run away without his body locking up, Naruto was caught with each prank.

He had to stay an hour for detention.

"_Writing lines sucks even more than i__t did first time around."_

"**I'm sure. You have lived all of this before therefore some task may seem redundant to you. ****Just go with the flow and try not to be too ignorant to your learning you may learn something new this time around."**

Naruto nodded his head. It would do him good if he looked up other things as well. So many fights happened in his life. His generation had a shinobi war. If he was stronger, better at making decisions, then maybe one more person can be saved. If he could save just one more person…

The Kyuubi backed away from Naruto's mind. He didn't wish to feel the guilt that the now young blond was feeling. He had other things to worry about. While he trusted the blond's judgment, really it saved them so many times, he was unsure if it was wise telling the Hokage about their time travel. What if they weren't believed? Kyuubi didn't have enough power to jump again. He understood how their chances of changing the future would go up if they had the Hokage backing them.

"_Don't__ worry Kyuubi. I promise that I will try until Sarutobi believes me. I will not have our last chance be wasted like that."_

"_**It seems the kit can feel my emotions like I can feel his. Our connection must still be opened. How is that possible though? I shoul**__**dn't even have the power to talk to him and yet we can hold conversations. I must meditate on this."**_

Naruto stopped running once he reached the Hokage's Tower. He ignored the look of scorn on the citizen of Konoha as he made his way inside the tower. The Hokage's office was at the very top. Naruto sighed. There were so many steps he had to take in order to reach the top. In his current state it would take him longer than necessary.

"OI OUJI-SAN!" Naruto shouted.

He kicked the doors to the Hokage's office opened. Behind his desk Sarutobi smoked his piped with not a care in the world. He, as well as his personal bodyguards, was used to Naruto's antics by now. No longer was he surprised by his door busting opened.

"Hello Naruto-kun. How was your day today?"

Naruto walked in. He stood in front of Sarutobi's desk. The young time traveler rocked back and forth on his feet as he tried to think of a good way to start off with what he knows.

"_Oh what the heck I'm a give him the old Uzumaki technique: Super Cool Import__ant Information Topic Starter no Jutsu!"_

"I will tell you if you ask your bodyguards to leave the room!" The young blond grinned from ear to ear.

"_Yeah…it was nothing like laying it on them heavy."_

Kyuubi felt like hitting his forehead really hard and repeatedly. Better yet, hitting Naruto sounded even better at the moment. The pipe in Sarutobi's mouth hung there for a second. The old man reached up and took it out. He sat it on his desk and gave Naruto a hard stare.

"There are no bodyguards in this room with me Naruto-kun."

Naruto continued grinning. "Sure there is. One two buckle my shoe three four shut the door." Naruto sang as he pointed out the guards hiding places. There was a slight shimmer in the spots he pointed.

Sarutobi took in a deep breath then released it. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Naruto started sweating as killer intent was being released into the room. And it was all directed at him.

"Old man Hokage I am Naruto! I can explain how I know!"

The killing intent died down a little. Naruto wasn't foolish though. He knew that it was still there.

"Guards leave." They quickly left upon his orders. "Explain. You have one minute."

"Geez only one minute?"

"Fifty seconds left."

Naruto gulped and pulled at his collar. "I'm sure this is going to sound really ridiculous but I can give you proof. But to sum it up I am a time traveler from the future."

The killer intent was back full force. "You expect me to believe some shit like that. Do you take me as a fool?"

Naruto shook his head quickly. "N-N-No! I take you to be the third Hokage. Look I can prove it I already know who's going on what genin team and who's their sensei going to be," the blond quickly shot out.

Sarutobi rubbed his beard while facing the blue eyed boy that looked like Naruto. The aged man reached behind his desk and pulled out some paper. He held them up silently reading them.

"You say you know so tell me who are they."

Naruto nodded happy to be given the chance. He quickly started. "…and then team seven will be me, Sakura, and Sasuke. Our sensei will be Kakashi. Team eight will be Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Their sensei will be Kurenai. Team nine is still in rotation. Team ten will be Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Asuma will be their sensei."

Sarutobi nodded his head. "That is correct given if everyone you just named past the exams. Tell me how you came across that information."

"It's like I said Old man Hokage. I'm from the future. I also know other information as well…"

"Like," The Third Hokage interrupted.

Naruto eyes searched the office, "Like…like…" his eyes landed on the pile of paper work sitting to the side of the Hokage's desk. Naruto cleared his throat on stood up straighter.

"Like Hokage code four hundred and forty five: Why Hokage cannot use shadow clone to do the Hokage's duties in place of the Hokage. Reason being number one: If the citizen of Konoha finds out that the Hokage is leaving the paperwork up to shadow clones they will feel unimportant and their moral will go down. Reason number two: The Hokage get a personal relationship by doing paperwork and other Hokage's duties themselves which foster moral within everybody. Reason number three: Important meetings do not always make an appointment, the Hokage needs to be in office during his working hours to make sure he is there when important guests pop up out of the blue. Reason number four…"

"That is enough. The Hokage code is unique to Konoha and is the only one in existence. For you to know it means you would have to be Hokage."

Naruto nodded his head. "You're looking at the future seventh Hokage old man!"

Sarutobi raised a brow, "Seventh?"

Naruto nodded his head and looked down. "The future is filled with many trials Hokage."

Sarutobi nodded his head when something dawned on him. "If you became Hokage then you must have learned…"

"Hai, though I learned the truth of my heritage before I became Hokage."

The third Hokage sighed. He deflated in his chair. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

"I can't say that I'm not upset however I understand why you didn't tell me," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Yeah I was angry at first. I was especially angry at the people of Konoha. My dad's dying wish was for them to see me as a hero. They claim he was so good at what he does yet they couldn't see past their own fears when it came to my seal. However I already made so many friends by the time I found out. And one friend in particular…"

"_Yes Hinata didn't care. She was willing to risk her life to make sure I was alive. I was foolish for taking __it to be a dream. If only I had talked to her. If only I had confirmed what Sakura had said. I would have been with someone who really loved me…"_

Sarutobi gave Naruto space. He could see that the blond boy…man…child was having an internal battle. The aged Hokage was accustomed to internal battles. To live to be so long within a world filled with violence one must have their fair share of internal strife. The old man couldn't help but go over Naruto's earlier words though. For the blond to become the seventh Hokage meant that in his timeline there was a sixth. For there to be a sixth Hokage meant that he would have had to step down…or died.

"_Maybe I should start picking a successor now for when the time comes that I finally step down,"_ Sarutobi thought with a gentle tug of his beard.

"Tell me Naruto-kun," the Hokage spoke breathing through the cloud in the blond's mind, "Why are you telling me all of this? Could this not mess up things?"

Naruto chuckle nervously. "Well you see Kyuubi doesn't know enough about time traveling for me to answer that question and I can't do this alone…"

"Kyuubi?" Sarutobi eyes widen as the name escaped past his lips. If his pipe was still in his mouth if would have fallen onto his desk by now.

"Hai…me and him reached an understanding. Things aren't how they appear Hokage."

Sarutobi nodded his head. He refrained himself from muttering 'apparently'. Instead he took a calming breath before speaking. "I think you should start at the very beginning and tell me everything."

Naruto nodded his head. A hard look in his eyes.

"I think I should as well. It all started…"

* * *

><p><strong>(HINATA TIME)<strong>

Bright florescent lights flooded her eyes. Pain ran through her head. She closed her eyes trying her hardest to shield them from the bright light. Where was she? The last Hyuuga could feel a bed underneath her. She tried moving her hand but couldn't. Something had her tired at the wrist. Kicking her legs she noticed they were tied as well. Hinata took in a calming breathing. There was no time for her to panic. Yet she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Next to her she could hear a beeping machine.

A door opened.

"She's awake someone get the doc…"

"Move out of the way…"

"That is a leaf forehead protector."

"We know you're awake now open your eyes."

Hinata did as she was order. Standing before her was the sand trio. Gaara the youngest stood in the middle between his two siblings. His face was emotionless as he stared at her. Hinata knew it was him who had ordered her to open her eyes. Tamari stood on his right. She glared down at Hinata, her arms folded across her chest. Kankuro stood on Gaara left. He raised a brow at her as if silently asking her a question.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you disguised as a leaf shinobi?"

"Do you know what happened to Konoha?"

"Were you behind it?"

One by one the questions were being fired off. Hinata stared into the eyes of her once allies. She was an enemy to them until proven otherwise. The hope the last Konoha nin felt in her heart was diminishing with each question being asked. She was alone again.

Could she really do this?

* * *

><p>And now a word from our author…lol yes I grew up on PBS kids<p>

A/N: Okay I wanted to try something different. In a lot of fan fics that I read when Naruto travel back in time he usually say something like "Why don't you use shadow clones to get rid of the paper work?" now while I know Sarutobi is just human I don't think he would have been called the professor for nothing. So yeah there's a Hokage code book and within that code book is a code for why the Hokage can't use shadow clones to do the Hokage's duties. What do you think?

Second: As I said before it's not just Naruto who's making mistakes that would lead to the destruction of Konoha. Last chapter the being known as Yin-Yang told Hinata that she had some mistakes as well that caused the future that happened. In this chapter you saw a very steamy session between Hinata and Naruto while they were frolicking in the rain…well maybe not frolicking. Anyway Hinata had the perfect chance to tell him about the confession and then some but she only said "You don't remember" then changed the subject. If she had told him it would have led him to question things. Why did Sakura lie to him? And then some. But Hinata didn't which kept Naruto in Sakura's web.

Third: Yes Naruto has a saving people thing. All the times he tried to save Sasuke ya know. So of course it's only logical that when going back in time he would try to save Sakura and Sasuke. And of course Sakura will have his kid. He can't forget about that can he...but how much of Sasuke words were true. Was Sakura really pregnant? But if she wasn't why would he say she was? What purpose would it serve if Sasuke knew that he had won?

Fourth: Yeah I made Hinata and Sasuke close to each other. They became friends when he came back to the village. More of their friendship will be seen throughout the story. Sasuke was coming along great in Hinata words so…what changed? Anyone want a hint?

Fifth: About Yin-Yang

Yin-Yang is an unearthly being. And a very powerful one at that. What that means to this story is that Yin-Yang cannot directly interact with earthly beings. That is why Hinata is here. She is the vassal for Yin-Yang meaning Yin-Yang can indirectly interact with earthly beings through Hinata. However speaking to Hinata in the way Kyuubi speaks to Naruto has to be kept to a minimum. Why? Because doing so requires energy that other unearthly beings can sense.

Black blob figures anyone?

However there is a way for Yin-Yang to speak with Hinata that won't require energy.

Lol the whole yellowtail fish thing came about because of Zatch Bell…

If you notice any mistakes please feel free to tell me. If you remember where they are even better.

For some reason I'm always ending with an Hinata scene. I don't know why.

Thank you for reading. Until next time…

Michi-Girl-Wonder signing off.

… … …


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Another chapter of Jump everybody sound the alarms there's a party going on. NARUHINA is canon I'm so excited always knew they would get together.

Ferduran: Well yeah killing Sasuke and Sakura might fixed the problem however I don't see that within Naruto's character. I'm trying to keep aspects of their core personalities the same. Naruto has a saving people thing if there's a chance he can save someone then he will try. Now that he's back in time there is a chance that he could stop Sasuke and Sakura from going down that road it'd be un-naruto like for him to just kill them off. Thanks for reading.

Rose Tiger: haha exactly. Though I wouldn't call him chasing Sakura in this ficfic it's more like he feels obligated to stick with her. Thanks for reading ㈴2

Ayrmed: Me too ㈳3. Thanks for reading ㈴2.

Jazachan: Thanks I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thanks for reading ㈴2.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Last Time:

"Who are you?"

"Why are you disguised as a leaf shinobi?"

"Do you know what happened to Konoha?"

"Were you behind it?"

One by one the questions were being fired off. Hinata stared into the eyes of her once allies. She was an enemy to them until proven otherwise. The hope the last Konoha nin felt in her heart was diminishing with each question being asked. She was alone again.

Could she really do this?

Chapter 4

The glares of the Sand Trio discouraged Hinata. She opened her mouth only to close it. Doubt lingered in her mind. Was she really the only one that could help Naruto? Could she really be the vessel for the powerful Yin-Yang-Sama? Hinata felt a feeling of peace overcoming her. Yin-Yang-Sama was reminding Hinata that she wasn't alone. The last Konoha nin held her head up high. She stared the sand trio in the eyes. Neither of them yielded to the others.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga of Konoha. I am not disguised as a Leaf Shinobi. Hai I know what happened to Konoha as I fought to protect my home. No I was not behind it I am no traitor."

Images of Sasuke shown in Hinata's head at her last words. The young Hyuuga kept her head high. She didn't let those images bother her.

The blond in the group glared at Hinata. "How do we know you're not lying? "

Hinata was Temari best friend. While she couldn't stand the shy girl during the chunin exam, with the invasion and all, her view of the younger girl changed once their village became allies. Whenever the blond was sent over for diplomatic missions it was either Shikamaru or Hinata that escorted her around. After spending a couple of days around the bluenette, the blond let go of all her previous notions about the girl. Temari saw potential in Hinata that not most could see. The Hyuuga heiress had an inner strength that most could not put a finger on. They dismissed it as soon as they saw it but Temari didn't. She offered to train with Hinata. And she ended up being trained as well. Temari helped bring Hinata's potential to the surface. None could deny her strength now. And in return Temari got stronger as well. They both became stronger and better friends.

For someone to impersonate her best female friend was disrespecting not only Hinata but Temari as well. Temari will crush the fake for her friend sake then spit on their grave.

Hinata could see the murder intent in her blond friend eyes. She could feel the killing intent leaking out of her friendShe had to convince them that she was really Hinata. Hinata smirked. She had just the thing to do the job.

"Temari you confided in me that if you and Shikamaru ever have kids you would name the boy Temaru and the girl Shikari."

Temari blushed. Kankuro turned to her and laughed. "Temaru... Shikari...those are like bad match of you and that Nara boy's name."

Gaara stared at both of them expressionless. "Shikari sounds like a nice name."

Kankuro stopped laughing. "Really Gaara! You're not supposed to agree with her."

The red head shrugged his shoulders not really caring. Temari ran over to the bedridden Hyuuga and hugged her. Tears fell down the blond's eyes as she cried.

"Oh Hinata when we heard what happened we were so sure everyone had died! How did you survive? Who done it?"

Hinata patted Temari on her back. She rubbed circles on her back while whispering calming words in her ears. She looked over at Gaara. He noticed the look in her eyes and nodded his head.

"How did I get here?"

"One of our Sand Patrol squad found you not to far from the Village. They brought you to the hospital. One of them recognized you and went to get us."

Hinata nodded. "Am I free to leave?"

"I shall have a nurse in her pronto. After she clears you we will go back to my office to discuss everything."

Hinata nodded.

"Kankuro go fetch us a nurse," the Kazekage ordered.

Kankuro looked put out. "Why'd I have to be the one to go?"

Sand surrounded Gaara as he glared at his older brother.

"I'll have a nurse here by yesterday boss!" The brunette spoke. Kankuro ran out of the room.

Hinata giggled quietly. Gaara caught her eyes. Hinata raised a brow as if to say 'What it was funny'. Kankuro came back into the room seconds later with a orange haired nurse. Temari backed away so the nurse could check Hinata over. After a couple of minutes Hinata was deemed okay to leave. The Sand Trio and Hinata made their way Gaara's office.

The entered the office. The door closed behind them. Gaara headed to his desk and activated the office seals.

"I have activated the silence seals and the vision seals. No one can see or hear anything we say or do."

"Is all of this really necessary?" questioned Temari.

Gaara nodded in Hinata's direction.

"I do not wish for any of what I say to get out."

"Hyuuga-san tell us what happened," Gaara spoke.

"Please call me Hinata Kazekage there are no more Hyuugas."

Gaara nodded his head. "Then you must refer to me as Gaara."

Temari and Kankuro shared a look. Kankuro shrugged his shoulders. A calculating look entered Temari's eyes.

"Tell us what happened...Hinata," Gaara said.

Hinata bit her lips. "I cannot say I am sure how it started exactly. One minute I am by Neji-nii-san grave paying my respect and updating him on all that is going as I have once a week on the same day at the same time..."

Temari looked at her friend worriedly. She knew after the war Hinata had fell apart. The blond knew the story behind Neji and Hinata as it was one of the first thing explained once they became friends. After Neji had turned over a new leaf, Hinata and him had become friends. That friendship slowly turned into a sisterhood and brotherhood. They had finally mended the rift between them and became the family they always should have been. He was the only one in her family that was really on her side. Everyone else either didn't like Hinata or was playing politics with her. With Neji dead Hinata was once again alone in her family.

Temari had noticed how withdrawn from the world Hinata became during her diplomatic missions. She seen the hollow stares in her eyes that got worse and worse. To make matters worse the Hyuuga still wasn't over the stunt Naruto had pulled with her. He not only never answered her confession, but he also started going with Sakura soon after.

_"I'd have ripped him a new one if it was me but... I can't tell Hinata how to live her life."_

Temari knew of all the high rank missions Hinata was given. The stress of her problem with Naruto and her problems with her family was taking a toll on her.

_"I'm glad she became happy again. With how she was going it wouldn't have been long before she made a mistake on one of those missions and paid the ultimate price."_

The Fourth Shinobi War came and went. That too wasn't easy for her Hyuuga friend. Along with the stress of that her family decided to disown her yet again.

_"Why couldn't they see that Hinata is the perfect heiress for the clan?"_

Hinata had gained her heiress status back again. She had beat her little sister in a spar, something Hinata was able to do easily now. Yet even then that was all about politics. They wanted Hinata out of the way. Her "fiance" only wanted the finest of the fine. Naming Hinata the heiress to the esteemed Hyuuga clan was the only way to get the man interested in her. Since she was the heiress it was Hinata duty to marry the man. That would stop her from leading the Hyuuga clan as she had to be the dutiful wife of another one. Thus Hanabi could easily become the leader of the Hyuuga clan and the Elders could keep their power.

"...After I had finished my rounds I went home. I was to speak with my father when an explosion on the far east side occurred. I, along with all of my family, activated our Byakugan. What I saw...what I saw..." Hinata trailed off. Her eyes widen as she was forced back to the beginning of the massacre.

"Soo...what did you see?" Kankuro asked.

Temari punched him in the chest. "It's okay Hinata take as much time as you need."

Hinata shook her head. She forced herself back into reality. Her eyes landed on Gaara. He stared at her emotionless. Hinata felt a sense of comfort in that. Temari would have looked at her with worry. Hinata didn't need to be handled with kiddie gloves. With Gaara there was no pity, no worry, or anything that would make Hinata break down and cry. So Hinata stared into the blackness that was Gaara's eyes. She continued.

"I saw what looked to be Sasuke in his Curse Mark second state. Behind him were hundreds upon hundreds of...creatures..."

"Creatures?" Gaara repeat.

Hinata nodded. "Hai. They looked like failed experiments of Orochimaru, like something you would find out of a horror book. They were disfigured some had extra limbs others were missing arms and legs. That ones that were missing legs had wings and the ones missing arms had tentacles sprouting from their back. Some had lots of tiny little eyes some only had one big one. It was...like something out of a child nightmare."

"So Sasuke attack Konoha."

"Hai. Him along with his army. We...I...have no idea how he was able to create this army. Ever since coming back to the village Sasuke has been under constant watch. Sleeping, eating, training, even going to the bathroom he'd have someone watching him. He always complained about how his privacy was being invaded because of the constant watching."

Kankuro whistled sharply. "If someone was constantly watching me I'd snap too"

Hinata took in a sharp breath that was heard by all.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke paced back and forth in his room. On his bed sat Hinata. She eyed the true last Uchiha worriedly. She had came over bringing groceries as she noticed the day before that he was running out. They ended up watching TV and conversing about her home life. The duo had left the Uchiha clan district for a walk but quickly returned. <em>

_Now they were in his bedroom. Where Sasuke had ran to after their walk. His room was a mess. His dresser flipped over. The mirror that once was on his wall laid on the floor in thousands of pieces. His clothes were ripped and thrown about as if they were confetti. _

_Hinata had walked in on Sasuke biting down on his fist and his feet pacing back and forth. She quickly situated herself onto his bed and out of his way. This was her first time ever seeing Sasuke so upset. _

_"Sasuke-kun?" she spoke unsure of herself. _

_Sasuke head whipped towards her. His eyes were large with bags underneath them. His body shook involuntary. _

_"I can't take it anymore Hinata! The constant watching the constant bugging! I can't get a moment rest always sensing them hovering over me, near me, in the trees, on houses..."_

_Sasuke pulled on his hair. Tears hung in his eyes but never fell "When will I be free?" he whispered. _

_He glared at his hands, his wrist. "WHEN WILL I BE FREE OF THESE INVISIBLE CHAINS THAT BIND ME!" He shouted angrily. _

_Hinata didn't know what to say. It had already been a year since he came back but he was still on probation. _

_"As a high profile case Sasuke they might keep watch on you for at least another year or two or...more..."_

_Sasuke slumped down onto the floor. "I get that. They want to make sure I won't leave again," he lifted his head up and stared Hinata in the eyes, "But I promise on my blood as a Uchiha that I would never leave or attack Konoha again. I want to be Hokage for kami-sama sake! Why can't they just leave me alone?"_

_"It takes a while for people to forgive Sasuke-kun."_

_"But you and Sakura and Naruto all have forgiven me, " the Uchiha boy said. _

_Hinata flinched at the names he mentioned. "They were your teammates they forgiven you since the beginning."_

_Sasuke moved over to Hinata. He laid his hands on her lap. "And you? Why have you forgiven me so quickly?_

_Hinata could feel her face heating up. "People make mistakes. If I'm not allowed to forgive you then I shouldn't forgive Itachi for carrying out his duty as a Konoha shinobi or forgive the people in charge for giving Itachi the order of killing off everyone...or I shouldn't forgive the people who saw you needed help and guidance but chose not to give it to you. We can blame a lot of people for the predicament you are currently in..."_

_"But I still chose to do those things Hinata," Sasuke leaned in closer as he searched her eyes for the answer, a answer, "No one made me do those things I done them of my own free will."_

_Hinata shook her head. A painful smile painted it's way on her face. "It may seem like that but that is not the case. How much free will do anyone really have Sasuke-kun. Your father chose to gather people to try and take over Konoha. Those people chose to follow their clan head. Itachi chose to go to the Hokage about it. The Hokage and his advisors chose to give him the mission to kill the clan to stop future attacks. Itachi chose to keep you alive so someone can kill him for what he done..._

_"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke interrupted. _

_Hinata squeezed his hands "A lot. You Sasuke were bred from the start. You were kept alive to kill Itachi. He planted in your head that he was the big bad villain so you'd go after him. At the same time Danzo wanted the Sharingan your family possess. You were also kept to breed more Sharingan users. If things had went according to plans then you would have killed Itachi, the only one who knew the truth of why he killed the clan, and the village would have gotten rid of the Uchiha problem for good."_

_"I don't... I don't see how... "_

_"The history books would say that a member of your clan went crazy and killed everyone but you. No one would know of Danzo involvement or the truth of why Itachi really killed your clan. As you have more children they would forever be taught how you avenged the clan. They would look up to you and you would look up to the village for being so kind to you as the last Uchiha. Indirectly all future Uchihas would look up to the village as well. What free will did you have Sasuke-kun? They needed you to kill Itachi to keep you and your future family from ever knowing the truth. To keep you loyal to Konoha."_

_Sasuke became quite. He broke eye contact with Hinata to think on what was just said. Hinata continue. _

_"Things didn't go according to plans. Orochimaru also wished to have the Sharingan. He gave you the curse mark which clouded your mind and manipulated your emotions. You became even angrier, your desire to avenge became greater. The hate you felt became too much. And the power you needed was offered to you by a man who hated Konoha the man who gave you the mark. And even through all of that you were only given a band aid to cover a fatal wound. A seal over the curse mark and told only willpower alone could do anything. "_

_Hinata shook her head. Tears fell from her eyes. They were the tears that Sasuke wouldn't let himself shed. "How can I hate you how can I not forgive you for being a pawn in someone else's game."_

_Sasuke laid Hinata head on his chest as she cried. He regretted his previous breakdown. The last person he wanted to see upset was Hinata. They were kindred spirits._

_"This world is not kind! This world forgets! Yes we are ninja but first and foremost we are kids! Kids! Who are expecting to learn how to kill and still keep their sanity their moral! Kids who never experienced a normal life! Kids who are bred from day one to take over the clan or to be married off to the highest bidder!...kids Sasuke-kun we we're merely kids."_

_Sasuke rubbed circles on her back. "How...how do know that Konoha was trying to do that to me and my future kids?" he asked. _

_Hinata buried her head into his chest. "For a clan that doesn't like to associate with commoners and street urchin the Hyuugas have a lot of dirty secrets and skeletons in the closet."_

* * *

><p>"Is there any time he wasn't being watched?" questioned Gaara. He shot a glare over to his brother.<p>

Hinata frowned as she thought. "Whenever he went to the hospital either from training or a general checkup as issued by the Hokage."

"Why would he need general checkup?" Temari asked.

"Who was his doctor?" Gaara asked.

"Why is that the only time he's not under surveillance? Was he getting down and dirty with a hot nurse?"

A and shaped hand slapped Kankuro on the back of his head.

"Sakura...Sakura was the only person who wanted to be his doctor..."

* * *

><p><em>"Ah yes. Sakura helped me out so much. She gave me the means to the ends. The end of Konoha that is. She helped me with finding a way in. With all of you guys strength and weaknesses. And she fed all of you guys my special little concoction all on my order. All of you all of the rookie nine or eight I should say, will die by that concoction besides you. You will have to watch as everyone around you die and then I will kill you myself. I will kill you and take the Kyuubi<em>!"

* * *

><p>Hinata eyes widen. <em>"That's right Sasuke claimed that Sakura was helping him...special little concoction...concoction..."<em>

"Hinata are you okay?" Gaara asked.

"I...I...I need to see a doctor!" Hinata cried out hysterically.

"We just came from the hospi..." sand found it's way into Kankuro's mouth.

"Why do you need a doctor Hinata?" Gaara asked. If one were to look at him they might say he looked worried for the Konoha ninja.

"I...I heard...saw I can read lips...Sasuke spoke of Sakura said she helped him with it all...I...she fed us things...we all came to her as she was our doctor..."

Temari eyes widen. She knew there was a reason why she didn't like the pink haired girl.

"What did she feed you?" Gaara asked. His voice hard with anger.

He considered Sakura as a close friend. She was almost always with Naruto thus both he and her spent time together. She also helped heal his brother and get him back from Akatsuki. Still he couldn't forgive the pink haired girl. He wasn't blind to those around him. He may not understand emotions that well but he knew that Sakura had strong feelings for that Uchiha boy.

_"Naruto...you may be able to forgive them but I can not. What this girl before me is saying seems farfetched however what other explanation can there be for she is the only survivor..."_

"I-I-I'm not sure," The last Hyuuga spoke frantically, "It was something Sasuke made it could be anything!"

"I will have my personal physician look at you. We will find out what kinda poison lays dormant inside your body," Gaara spoke calmly and reassuringly.

Hinata nodded her head. Her eyes still wide from the shock.

"Stay calm Hinata we'll figure it all out," The Kazekage ordered gently.

Temari eyes met with her brother's Kankuro. She raised a brow. Kankuro shrugged his shoulders. He turned to look at Gaara who was giving Hinata his best gentle look.

_"I wonder..." _the puppet nin thought.

* * *

><p>The number one hyperactive ninja made it back to his apartment in one piece. He relaxed on his couch. He replayed everything that happened so far, him going back in time, seeing his comrades again, and his talk with Sarutobi.<p>

"It hasn't gone exactly as planned yet I still came out on top," the blonde exclaimed happily.

He slid off the couch and onto the floor. Naruto assumed the meditation position. He relaxed his mind as he meditate. Not long after he started he appeared in his mindscape.

"I'm getting better at this," he grinned.

The blonde walked through the sewer that was his mindscape. He ignored the many doors opting to keep straight. Naruto walked through the big doorway at the end. He continued walking just stopping shy a few feet from a giant cage.

Big red angry eyes opened. Red chakra seeped out of the cage surrounding Naruto. A big furry hand took a swipe at the blonde cutting a few strands of hair off his head.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Kurama?"

**"This is the first thing I did when you visit me for the first time. Therefore since you are visiting me for the first time in this time period I must keep with tradition."**

"Tradition! You only did it once! It's not a tradition!"

**"And your point being...I'm making it one sucka. The next time you visit me for the first time be prepared hehehe."**

Naruto rolled his eyes. He looked around at the sewer that was his mindscape. "I was really depressed as a child."

The Kyuubi raised a brow. **"Depressed and repressed kit. You hid all your negative emotions from the outside world but as evident of your mindscape you couldn't fool your inner world."**

Naruto hummed softly. "Yeah I was pretty angry. I learned though that showing my anger only cause more trouble for me so I hid it. I even started to feel happy yet my mind never forgot all the pain and hate I've had."

Anger flashed in Naruto eyes. Kyuubi sat up straighter. **"Kit?"**

"Sometimes I even wonder why I helped these people. Like what have they done for me? Only the thought of getting them to like me kept me going..."

**"Naruto..."**

"And I thought I had done it. I had Sakura. Sasuke came back to the village. The village looked up to me as a hero and yet only one of those things we're true."

**"What do you wish to do?"**

"I...I'm not sure. Earlier today I had it all planned out. I was going to save Sakura from that fate I was going to stop Sasuke...and yet..."

Kurama stayed silent.

"Hinata she...I felt her eyes on me. Even this far back her eyes we're only for me. She had real feelings for me what I've always wanted was there all along."

**"Then take the Hyuuga girl make her your own."**

"How can I kurama? How can I when I am to have a child with that pink haired bitch! Do I not owe it to my unborn child? Does she not deserve to live to exist?" He screamed at the fox.

Kurama kept quiet. Minutes later he finally spoke. **"Maybe, Naruto, just maybe that child was never supposed to exist."**

Naruto looked up sharply at the fox. "How can you say that?" he shouted.

Kurama glared at him. **"Because that pink haired bitch as you so eloquently called her messed with your future. She lied to you about Hinata confession! If you had known her confession was real what would you have done?"**

"I would have wanted to talk about it like really sit down and talk. Hinata she had surprised me with her confession but after the shock had worn off it just felt right like a piece of the puzzle was missing before."

**"Would you have given her a chance?"**

"Huh?"

**"Would you have given her a chance?" **Kurama shouted.

Naruto paused. His eyes widen. " I...well I think no I know I would have hung out with her more. I would have spent more time to get to really know her. When she was ignoring me it had really got to me. I guess that I had thought that she'd always be there cheering me on and when she wasn't anymore I just couldn't handle it..."

**"Ah yes that steamy night in the rain does come to mind," **Kurama grinned.

Naruto blushed as his mind flashed back to the event that was mentioned. Ever since then he couldn't look at Hinata the same way again. Maybe a part of him knew all that time that she liked him. That part came out because it too wanted her just as badly. The little make out session they had was better than any of the times he was with Sakura.

_"Because Hinata actually loved me. I could never fully commit to Sakura after we had gotten together. It was like I knew something was missing..."_ the blond thought.

**"And now you know. So what are you going to do?"**

Naruto shook his head. "I still don't know Kurama. I just don't know."

Naruto raised his head and stared Kyuubi straight in the eyes. Determination rose through his body. Fire shown in his eyes. He raised his hand hand a fist.

"I may not know what course I should take but I do know one thing. I will not be tricked again. I came to the past to make sure Sasuke and Sakura don't destroy Konoha. I'll make sure that future doesn't happen!

* * *

><p>Narrator: Sasuke promised on his blood that he wouldn't attack Konoha again but he did what went wrong? Hinata finally got to tell someone what happened that's a load off her shoulder but something else took is place. What did Sakura give her? How would it affects our last Konoha ninja? Naruto is still confused about what course he should take. He's a hero and heroes save people can Naruto find it in him to forgo saving Sasuke and Sakura? No matter what he decides he promised that he wouldn't get tricked again and he would save Konoha. Yet our beloved hero is stuck in a loop. Can he really do it this time? Stay tune and find out!<p>

Thanks for reading.


End file.
